Till Death Do We Part
by silverwings1986
Summary: The continuation of "You Are Mine". Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"No! No, absolutely not Bella! I'm tired of having this argument with you!" Edward growled storming out of the bed room of our little cottage.

Argument? How is this an argument? All I said was I wanted to go visit Marcus and Felix in Italy. He was the one who started yelling. I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure it takes two people yelling for it to be an argument. This happened every time I even mentioned Marcus or Felix for the last few years. Normally when this happened someone else from the house would hear him and would try to calm him down but everyone else was getting ready for Nessie and Jacob's wedding; so I was on my own.

"Edward. Why would it be such a big deal? They are my family just as much as the others are. It's not right for you to keep me from them." I hissed. "I told that night I came back from the clearing that night, after Felix told me what you said to him, that you can't just go and decide wither or not they are right for me to be around and you can't go and say that Marcus isn't my father." He was furious when I told him that I went and saw Marcus and Felix in the clearing after the whole deal with the Voultri. I didn't tell him about what happened between Felix and me of course.

Edward let out a deep sigh. "Bella. If I let you go they are not going to want to let you go. Marcus has an unhealthy attachment to you that I don't like. As for Felix, let's just say his thoughts aren't appropriate to think about a married woman." I was grateful more times then some to be a vampire. I couldn't blush and give away anything.

"Edward, please. Try and understand." I pleaded to him.

"No. You are not going to Italy and that's final." Edward turned on his heels and walked out of the cottage, ending the conversation. I stomped back into the bed room, slamming the door behind me.

I know he's my husband and I love him more then my own life… But where does he get off telling me that I can't go see my own father dammit?! If you really think about it, I was very naive as a child and my judgment and way of thinking wasn't the best. If I never met Marcus I wouldn't have had such an open mind about vampires. If I never did I would have never fell in love with Edward. I'd just freak out. If anything Edward should thank my father.

I fingered the little Iris flower that hanged on the bracelet around my wrist. I was completely shocked about how I reacted to him kissing me. Why didn't I hit him? Why didn't I yell at him? Why did I kiss him back? Why did kissing him back feel so right? I hated myself completely for it. Not only was it a betrayal to my husband and family but I might have been leading Felix on to thinking that there was a chance of him and me actually getting together. I'm a slut. A tramp. A tease. A fucking bitch.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open. It was an unknown call from an area code that I didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella." I almost dropped the phone when I heard the voice on the other end.

"A- Aro?" I squeaked out.

"Yes Bella it's me! It's so wonderful to hear your voice again! You sound so surprise to hear mine!" Aro said, gleefully.

"I… I am… I never thought I'd get a call from you… I didn't even know you knew how to use a phone!" I was sure he did everything the old fashion way.

"I don't. Felix had to show me." Aro explained. I had to fight down a laugh that threatened to come out. I could just imagine Felix trying to simply show Aro how a phone worked while Aro said how "fascinating" the whole process was.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Aro called.

"Ye- Yes. I'm here."

"I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of coming to Italy. Your mind power really intrigues me. I've been baffled by it ever since you were a child. I would really love to study it." Aro said eagerly form the other end of the phone. I could feel my jaw drop open. Just a few moments ago I was "arguing" Edward about going to Italy and here was Aro, crazy Aro, asking me to come. This could be a perfect excuse…. No. no matter how perfect the excuse was Edward would never let me go.

"Edward really doesn't want me to go to Italy?" I explained.

"Then just don't tell him." Aro said like it was no big deal. Not telling him and simply sneaking over there was an idea that appealed to me several times. But what would that do to the trust Edward and I had if he thought I snuck off to see Marcus and Felix… Aro wants to "study" me. I'm not going to Italy to see Marcus and Felix. No, I may bump into them from time to time but really I'm going up there to see Aro. It was a weak excuse but it worked for me.

"I'll be there sometime tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "I'll send someone to meet you there tomorrow! Till we meet, goodbye Bella!"

"Goodbye Aro." I hung up and immediately punched in another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake. Can you come over?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the help Bella." Jacob said, as we looked at different kinds of wedding bands. Jacob was able to get his mother's wedding ring from Billy but the wedding band was buried with her so this was the perfect chance for me to go to Seattle. "As soon as we are done we'll go chill out at the movie." I hated using my best friend and daughter's wedding planning to get myself into town but I had no other choice. There was no way for me to get to the airport without Alice finding out and letting Edward know. I hated it even more that I was lying to Edward but I can't let him keep me away from the rest of the people in my life.

We looked at few bands before finding, as Jacob put it, the absolute perfect one. It was silver with six diamond stones imbedded into it. Realization hit me then. Knowing Aro, he's going to want and keep me in Italy for months to "study" me. _Months_. The wedding was in one month. I was going to miss my daughter's wedding. I felt my face drop. What is she going to think when I'm not there? Will she ever forgive me for missing it? Would Jacob? Would Edward?

I was so caught up in it all that I didn't notice my phone was ringing. Jacob nudged me and motioned to my purse. I dug my phone out and looked at the caller ID. _Edward_.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Alice said she saw your future disappear. What's going on?" Edward asked, his voice worried. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I started to feel guilty about sneaking to Italy. I knew he only kept me from going to Italy was because he was afraid of losing me. I never wanted to lie to him. I never wished to be the kind of wife that he couldn't trust. But he put me in a no win situation.

"Nothing. I'm just in Seattle, helping Jacob finish up a few things for the wedding. After we're done we were going to go to a movie and relax. Help ease some tension."

Edward was silent for a moment before continuing. "Bella. You know I'm only doing this because I love you so much. I can't bare the thought of losing you. You know that right?"

"I know Edward."

"What are you guys going to see?" Edward asked.

"We haven't decided yet. It's classic night so we're going to see what's going on when we get there."

Edward was silent again. "Alright. Call me when you guys are done and meet me back at the cottage. I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Bye." I hung up before he could say bye to me.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked. His face was concerned. The knot in my stomach started to tighten.

"I'm alright Jake. Really. Come on. We can make it to the theater before the next movie starts." We had to run to make it to the theater in time. Jacob asked me why I picked a theater so far away from where we were. I told him that it was because by the time we finished the other theater was going to be in the middle of everything playing. Really, the reason I chose this one was because the theater was right next to the airport.

"Okay I narrowed it down to two choices." Jacob said. "We can either see _Halloween_ or _Friday The 13__th_."

I pretended to think deeply about it. "_Halloween_. I think it's stupid how the people in _Friday The 13__th_ die. I mean, Jason is walking slower then an old guy in traffic and the victims are stupid for crab-walking backwards when they fall instead of getting up and running again. I'm telling you, if it wasn't for that all of those guys would have made it."

That big explanation had Jacob cracking up. "Well with that in mind I guess we're seeing Halloween." Even though Jacob insisted, I paid for the tickets. I bought a giant tub of popcorn and king size soda. If I was going to use my best friend to sneak my way into Italy I was going to buy him whatever he wanted. We sat down in our seats for a few minutes until the lights started to dim.

"Hey, Jake. I need to take care of something real quick. I'll be right back."

Jacob looked at me, his face concerned again. "Are you sure everything is okay Bella?" The knot in my stomach tortured me.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jake. I'll be right back." I exited the theater and took off full speed, for a human, towards the airport. I pushed my way pass everyone in my way and slapped my passport onto the ticket counter. "I need the first flight to Italy."

The woman looked into the computer and said the next flight was in five minutes and there were three seats available; one in coach and two in first class. I took the coach. I was sneaking around, I didn't want to be treated special for it. as I was sitting down in my seat my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. Jacob.

"Hey."

"Bella, where are you?" the knot tightened but then disappeared when I felt the plain moving.

"I'm sorry Jake." The plane lifted from the ground and out of the states.


	3. Chapter 3

**Felix POV**

I sat in the airport waiting for Bella to arrive. When I first heard that Bella was coming to see us after all these years I almost didn't believe it. When I heard she was coming at Aro's request, I didn't believe it. And considering that the information was coming from Jane didn't help. I just woundered around, thinking it was some sick joke that they came up with to torture Marcus and me. But this morning Caius wanted Alec, Demetri, Hiadi, and me to go potrol the city, Aro told me to stay. Normally Aro wouldn't go against Caius when it came to potroling. When Caius demanded to know why I wasn't leaving, Aro told him it was because he was sending me to pick up a guest. I could feel my mind raceing and my hormones going on over drive. She was coming! My Bella was coming back to me! It was nothing but good luck!... Well almost. I was told that Jane would be coming with me. Knowing her she'd try and stir things up.

"I can't believe I'm wasteing my time picking up that little brat!" Jane ranted on for the twelth time, pacing around the airport.

"I mean it Jane! Leave her the hell alone!" I hissed at her. "Besides, it's a order from Aro. You should be thrilled."

Jane snorted. "Yeah well we both know why you are here! Drolling over her like one of those mutts!"

"You better just back off or else!" I growled under my breath. My anger was reaching it's peak.

"Or else what?" Jane snapped at me. I rose from my seat, clenching my hand tightly.

"Yes. Or else what?" I heard a familiar voice asked behind me. I felt my anger dissapear. I spun around quickly. The only thing I saw was her dark brown hair as Bella through her arms around me. I looked down at her smileing face. Her face was perfect in every way, her golden eyes, cheek bones, and full lips. She was beautiful.

"Bella! I can't believe you're really here!" I wrapped my arms around her small body. Although Bella was a vampire, and her body is suppose to be as cold as any other one, she felt supriseingly warm. Her scent was intoxicateing still, even after being drain of her blood.

"Felix! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" Bella reached up and pecked me on the cheek. I felt high. Like I was back in the woods on that night when I first kissed her. _If just a simple peck on the cheek can make me feel this way... I wounder what kissing her like that will do?_ I grasped her chin between my thumb and index finger, turning her face closer to mine. Her face was blank from confuesion at first but then soften. I drew her closer. I don't know why. It was on impulse. Hell, I wasn't complaining.

"Oy! If you and the whore are done over there we have to get back to Aro now!" Jane hissed at us, taking off out of the airport. I wanted to chase that little bitch down and rip her to shreads, but I dismissed the thought when Bella wrapped her arm around mine.

The whole way to the Voultri I couldn't help but be worried. I was so caught up in how excited I was that Bella was actually coming to us I completely forgotten why she did. What did Aro want with her? Safe to say that their past isn't something to be happy about. Between the keeping her as a tool, trying to kill her, and forceing her back into being a vampire (though I can't complain much about that one) you can't really find any pleasant times between the two of them. So why the bloody hell would Aro call her out here and why the bloody hell did Bella come here without any "back-up"? Before I realized it we were outside the doors to the main room, where the three elders were waiting.

_Whatever the reason Aro brought her here; I'll make sure she is out of harms way._

**Bella POV**

I was so spaced out that when Felix nuged me, I saw we left the airport and were standing outside the main doors. I couldn't help thinking about what Jane said. Though I wanted to destroy the midget vampire, she made an important point. I am a whore. I snuck all the way up here without telling my husband and the first thing I do is run into the arms of the man who kissed me before. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Are you ready to go in?" Felix asked me. I suddenly felt a bit out of it. Not only am I feeling guilty over sneeking away from Edward and now I'm worried about wither or not Marcus is angry at me about not being in contact for years. Not to mention that Aro wants to "study me" and god only know what that means.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you have three scounds to figure it out." Jane said, pushing the doors open. She rushed over to Aro's side, who stood from his chair.

"Bella! I'm so happy you could come!" Aro gave me a smile that made me want to run back to the states. "I was almost afraid you changed your mind."

"Of course not. I gave you my word." I said, planting my feet firmly to the floor so I didn't run.

"Aro. You have yet to tell us why you brought that girl here." Caius hissed. I drew back slightly. Felix put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes well I have had an intrest in Bella's ability. Actually I've always had an intrest." Aro said caually. "Well Bella agreed to come here and let me study her ability for as long as I need to."

"Is that so?" Marcus stood from his chair, walking towards me. I could feel his eyes burning into me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "Well before you start doing anything with Bella do you mind if I speak to my daughter alone in my office?" Well I can't be in too much trouble with him if he still calls mw his daughter.

"Oh yes. Of course. We won't be getting started for a few hours anyway. Take all the time you need." Aro said cheerfully.

Marcus slid his arm over my shoulder, brushing Felix's arm off. He lead me from the room, down the hall. I didn't say anything as we made our way to his office and nither did he. He opened the door and I stepped into the familiar office. It didn't seem to have changed.

As soon as I heard the door click close I found my voice. "Father I'm so sorry I haven't called or visited you in years! I wanted to, I really did but Edward wouldn't let me! He didn't like the idea of me coming anywhere near you! I'm really sor-"

Marcus pressed his index finger to my lips to silence me. "I'm not angry with you Bella. How could I ever be? You're my daughter." Marcus drew me into a tight hug. "I've missed you terribly and am so glad you came." He released me, looking at my like he confused. "But why did you come her to help Aro?"

"I didn't." I said. "Well I am going to help him but that wasn't my main reason. I wanted so despreately to see you and Felix that I was willing to agree to anyting. I know it was a crazy idea but I had to make a choice. And I chose to come and help Aro."

"I just hope it was the right choice." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just rammbleing." Marcus said, giving me a short hug. "Now since you are going to be staying here I'm going to do and have a room made up for you. If you just give me a moment it shouldn't take long." Marcus turned and left me alone in the office. My cell phone suddnly started to ring. I pulled out on my purse and opened, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

I felt a knot form in my chest. "... Edward..."

"What have you done?!"


	4. Chapter 4

I shut my phone, clutching it tightly in my hand. A second later it was ringing again, the caller ID saying it was Edward again. I opened up the back of the phone and ripped the battery out, throwing it into my purse. _Dammit. Dammit to hell. What have I done?_ I sank to the floor, leaning against Marcus's desk. _What do I do after Aro no longer needs me? There is no way Edward or the others would forgive me...  
_  
The door suddenly opened. "Bella?" Felix walked in, looking at me on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Being a horrible wife, mother, and friend." I said, twitching all over. Felix held his hand out to me. I took it. _It suprised me still. The time I spent with him as a child, his hand always sent a chill through me but now it felt warm. _Felix yanked me up, making me fall forward into him. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"Not true." He said, stroking my hair lightly. "It's perfectly naturally for you to want to come and see the people that mean a lot to you. The Cullen boy restricting you could only make you come in secret." Although it seemed like Felix was trying to help me, I couldn't find comfort in his words. _I'm horrible. Did I learn anything from living with Felix and Marcus. How could I have spent so much time with them as a child that I turn out to be this awful person?_

Someone suddenly cleared their throat. We both turned and saw Marcus at the door, staring in at us. "If you two are done... speaking to each other, I have your room made up for you." Marcus said. I carefully pried myself from Felix's arms. I could hear a low groan of annoyance come from Felix as I did so. I walked up to Marcus linking my arm with his as we walked down the hall.

"I set up your room between Felix's and Heidi's. I would have set you closer to me but I didn't like the idea of you being so close to Caius, Aro, and Jane." He said, sticking a key into the door.

"I understand." I said, as the door swung open. The room was huge. On the far right was a oak floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books, some new and other obviously very old. A large maroon lounge chair sat right next to it. In the center was a large couch that matched the chair. One the left was a small mini fridge, I could smell pigs blood coming from inside. There was a large oak desk with a laptop sitting on it.

"The laptop was provided by Felix." Marcus said, placing the key on the desk. I turned to Felix who was smiling at me from the door way. Marcus walked pass Felix. "Aro will be coming for you in a moment." Felix's face fell.

"As happy as I am that you are hear you really don't have to do anything that Aro want's you too." Felix said, walking over to the laptop.

"I gave him my word that I would help him, so I will do just that." I said, folding my arms.

Felix sighed. "I know. You are too good of a person to go back on your word. Come see please." I walked around the desk standing behind the Felix. "If you need anything or need to talk about anything, and I mean absolutely anything, and I'm not near by click on this link here and it'll connect you directly to my cellphone." Felix showed me what to do.

"Got it."

"Good." Felix turned in the chair and pulled me to his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "I remember this is like last good moment we had together when you were still human down in Phoenix." I remembered it too. It was right before he... did that to leave me. "You've grown into a very lovely person and will be treated as a princess as long as I have anything to say about it."

_Dammit I am a bitch! I suspected that I lead Felix on to thinking there was a chance between us and I was right. _"Felix listen..."

"You will be a princess." Felix said, leaning towards me.

"Hey 'princess'!" I looked towards the door where Jane was standing, glaring in at me. "Aro wants you, now."

I pulled myself from Felix and took off out the room._ I never thought this would happen but I can;t wait to get to Aro. Anything to distract me..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Aro POV**

"Really brother, what is it you have in mind for her?!" Marcus hissed at me. He's been going on about this ever since I told him that Bella was coming here. I gave him the same explanation again and again but it hasn't sunk in it seems.

"I've told Marcus. I wish to study Bella's ability to see if I can get it to do what I want it to do." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Not really something you should get upset about."

"Yes it is! The last time you tried to study her you almost killed her! You could have called any of the Cullens to set something up but instead you have her sneak away from the safe life she had with them to come here!" Marcus growled.

"And if I had done that Edward would have come up with a way to keep her away from here like he has done for years now." I explained. Marcus grew silent. He knew I was right. Edward's over-protectiveness over Bella would have had him hiding her under water or burying her until we lost interest with her.

"I know you Aro. I will not let you involve my daughter in anything you are planning."

"Shut up Marcus." Caius said, glaring at him. "You got that girl involved the day she brought you one of those insignificant rabbits to feed on and you didn't tell her to leave and never come back. Instead you encouraged her to come back. Her being involved is completely your fault. Now shut up and deal with the consequence of your stupidity." Caius turned his back on Marcus and stormed through the double doors, most likely going to his study.

"I mean it Aro." Marcus said under his breath. "Don't you dare do anything to cause my child pain."

The double doors re-opened and Jane walked in with Bella. She looked restless and on edge. I wonder what as upset her. If her powers are triggered by her emotions this will not do.

"Bella." Marcus smiled at her as best as he could given his current mood. She walked around Jane and towards Marcus, forcing a smile on her face. I've never seen so much denial in one room.

"Hello Bella. Once again I would like to thank you for coming here to help feed my curiosity. But before we get started I would like to take a moment to talk to Jane in my study. You won't mind waiting a moment and visit Marcus now would you?"

Bella gave a genuine smile. "I wouldn't mind that at all." I didn't think you would.

"Wonderful! Now if you would excuse us." I nodded to Jane. "Jane."

"Yes." Jane said, opening the double doors. As we walked down the hall to my study I could feel a familiar presence following us. Jane turned her head, obviously feeling it as well. "Why are you following us Felix?"

"I wish to speak with Aro."

"Well alright then. We are heading to my study at the moment. We can all talk there." I said, opening the door to my study and walking in, followed by Jane and Felix. I took the seat behind my desk and motioned to the two chairs in front. "Well, why don't we start with you Felix since you went to tall of the trouble to seek me out."

Felix ignored the chair. "I want to know what you have planned for Bella."

"Why is it that you and Marcus insist that I have some divine plan for her?"

"Because when she was still human and you found out she was going to become a vampire, and not an immortal child, I could see the wheels turning in your head." Felix said, glaring down at me.

"If Aro was planning anything it wouldn't be any of your concern." Jane hissed at Felix.

"No, no Jane. I understand Felix's feelings."

"No. You don't understand my feelings at all."

"Oh but I do Felix." I said, grinning up at him. "I've seen how look at her."

Jane smirked as Felix's jaw dropped open. "I love her as a sister."

"No, no." I said, rising from my chair taking his hand. "You love her as a lover and do not wish for Marcus to find out how deeply, fearing that he will not let you see her. And the fact that the room that she was given is right next to yours doesn't help the dark and sinful thoughts that crawl into your mind. But don't worry; those secrets are safe I assure you, which means I'm sure you will not interfere with my time with Bella."

Felix jerked his hand out of mine, looking at me horrified. I held the thing that could destroy the fragile relationship that he and Bella have.

"Now, if you don't mind, Jane and I have things to discuss."

Felix backed up to the door, mouth agape. He fumbled with door and slipped out.

"Very well played Aro." Jane said, the joy evident in her voice.

"Thank you Jane." I said, turning my attention to her. "Now we must talk about Bella and Felix. I can not have Felix rising Bella's emotions and enabling her to control her power. When she had entered the room when I was with Marcus and she seemed upset. Now I need you to tell me how much damage Felix has done on his own."

"Oh he was going on and on with how he'd try to stay close and how she was going to be treated as a princess if he could help it."

"Really?" I smiled when a brilliant idea came into my head. "Jane. Go tell Bella that we well begin tomorrow please."

"Yes, Aro." Jane took off out of the study, confused.

I think I have the perfect thing to keep those two apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

"Clear your mind and expand your mind around Demetri, Alec, Hiadi, and myself." Aro instructed me. He had himself and the others placed in the four corners of the room. Right now, before we get to his actual study of my abilities, he wants me to be able to stretch my power to the size of massively large room. I strained my mind to push it out as far as I could.

"Alright." Aro said. "Try it now Jane." I held it as far as I could but then I heard Demetri and Alec cry out. _Dammit!_

"Alright, let's take a brake Bella." _No problem. _I flopped on my knees in the middle of the room. God, I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's been four days and I can still only hold Aro and Hiadi.

"Aro, I don't think this is going to work." I said, as lifted myself up, relaxing myself. "Maybe we should try a bit more… normal size room." Maybe then I can stretch it out more and Demetri and Alec will stop looking at me like they want to tear me to pieces and stuff me in a furnace.

"Don't worry Bella. It's only been a short time and we can't expect progress to happen just like that." Aro said, taking his seat between Caius and Marcus who've been watching this the whole time. I felt a bit ashamed that my father saw that I couldn't even manage to stretch this stupid field through this whole room.

"That's right my child." Marcus said, giving me a small smile. "It's not such a simple thing to do. I'm sure that in time you'll be able to do better."

"Thank you… Hey, has anyone seen Felix?" I haven't seen him in the last four days and I felt a little lonely. Marcus always had his duties to attend to so Felix was the only actual friend I had here but he doesn't seem to be around.

**Aro POV**

"Oh, he said he didn't want to disturb us when we were working but now that we are taking a brake I guess it will be alright. Jane, please go fetch Felix." My little surprise will be here shortly.

"Yes Aro." Jane disappeared through the doors. Shortly after she returned, with Felix trailing behind her. I smiled when my little surprise finally got here.

"Bella. I think I may know what the problem is." Bella looked away from Felix and looked at me, puzzled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe it is because you miss something very important to you from home. That feeling is interfering with your ability to expand your power. So, I set up something so you won't feel that way. And it should be coming through that door any minute now."

Bella, Felix, Marcus, and everyone else in the room looked toward the door. The familiar presence hit everyone one-by-one as Edward Cullen pushed the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Felix POV**

I felt my whole body go numb, for what a vampire can call numb, as the Cullen boy waltzed into the room and marched himself over to Bella. _Aro, you son of a bitch! You brought him here?!_

The boy placed a possessive arm around Bella and glared at me. "Yes, he brought me here you ignorant fool! Bella is MY wife you know!"

Bella shrugged off his arm. "Edward, you don't have to be so rude to-"

"You, shut your mouth! None of this would be happening if you just have waited for me to come home and talk to you!," The boy turned on her. I was about to put myself between the two of them but Marcus beat me to it.

"I will not tolerate you speaking in such a way to my daughter, Edward Cullen." Marcus said, folding his arms. My vision went dark as I tried to control my anger. I don't know who I hated more; the boy or Aro. What the hell is Aro trying to do?

"She is not your daughter!" Edward growled. "You need to stop playing family Marcus! She is nothing to you but a foolish woman you put in danger many times! Well not anymore! I'm taking her home and you are never going to see her again!"

"Edward! Marcus!" My vision suddenly came back as I heard Bella scream. Edward and Marcus were rolling around on the ground, biting and tarring at each other. Bella kept reaching in to grab them but every time she did she was tossed to side. "Please, stop!" If it was possible for her to cry she would. Her face looked so sad.

Alright! I've had about enough! I jumped on Marcus's back and grabbed the boy, throwing him at Bella's feet. He got up to attack again but Bella kept him in place. I grabbed Marcus by the shoulders and pulled him up, though he still tried to charge at the boy. "Marcus, calm yourself. You don't want to upset Bella anymore then she is now." Marcus was still enraged but stopped struggling. He glared at the boy as Bella calmed him.

"Alright." Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around the boy. My hands fell from Marcus's arms as the words that I've been dreading since the boy walked into the room.

"I'll go back."

**Aro POV**

"I'll go back."

Perfect. I smiled to myself as I stood from my seat and made my way down the hall. "Come Jane."

"It seems your plan has backed fired." Jane said as she followed me.

"Actually Jane, things are working out just the way I want them too."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Don't you worry my dear Jane, all will be made clear soon." I smiled as I walked into my study. "Now, in a few hours I want you to deliver two messages. One to Edward and one to Bella. Do so when you see a moment, even if it's just a moment, that they are separated. Give Edward's first and then half an hour later give Bella hers."

I picked up the letter to Edward an looked over it, pleased with what I saw.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know we've had a bit of a scruff but this is important. It's about something that Felix did to Bella. I need you to come here quickly so we can talk it out. Come alone._

_Marcus_


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

"Bella. Talk to me." I begged. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of our hotel room. No flights were going out till the morning so we had no choice but to stay in Italy for the night. Bella hasn't said a word or made any kind of eye contact with me since I took her from the Voultri. I knew she was upset but she had to try and see how badly her actions affected not just but the whole family. Jacob was so upset over the fact that Bella used him. Nessie was so upset that she put off her wedding until Bella returned to her. Esme was so worried over Bella, her daughter, being with the Voultri all alone. Carlisle, though he didn't come out and say where the others could here, he was upset that Bella ran off to someone else that she considered a father. Emmet was upset over her departure, but tried to distract himself by trying to calm down Rosalie, who went back to her hostel behavior towards Bella that she had when Bella first moved to Forks. Alice, dear god, she was more frantic than the time I went to the Voultri to beg them to kill me. And Jasper… The poor guy was having a melt down from the mixture of emotions going on in the house.

_If only you'd had waited for me to come home to talk to you…_

-X-

_I marched out of the house after arguing with Bella. It wasn't till I was halfway to the house when I noticed Carlisle standing a few feet from me._

"_Edward, we need to talk."_

"_What about?"_

"_Your constant arguing with Bella. Look, it's not like she is asking to stay there forever. She just wants to see the people that she cares for. What is wrong with that?"_

_I sighed. "Because… Marcus would try to keep her… and…_

"_Though I doubt that Marcus would keep Bella against her will, go on."_

"_I don't trust Felix. His thoughts… Whenever he is around Bella… They're disgusting… The things he fantasizes about her."_

"_Then go with her. She never said anything about going alone. She can be happy and you can be at ease. At least do it for your daughter's sake so that she can see her mother happy on her wedding day. Come up with some compromise."_

_I knew he was right. "I'll talk to her when I get home."_

-X-

_If only you had waited._ I walked out of the room and sat outside. I looked down at my feet when something caught my eye. Right next to my foot was an envelope. I picked it up and saw my name written in elegant format. I opened it and pulled out the folded paper, unfolding it.

_What the hell?!_

**Aro POV**

"Marcus. Thank you for letting me meet you at this time." I said, as I entered his office.

"I shouldn't after that stunt you pulled." He glared at me. You have been useful in the past but now… Now you are just getting in the way of my goals… Not a wise thing brother.

"Marcus, brother. You are the only one who pulled any kind of stunt tonight. You embarrassed the Voultri with your sudden attack on Edward." I could feel a small smile play across my face at the thought of the amusing event.

"Don't speak to me of embarrassment Aro!" Marcus growled, rising from his chair. "If anything you are the embarrassment! Messing with people's lives to fit your own selfish desires!"

"Enough Marcus." I hissed, stepping up to my brother so that we were only a few inches away from each other. "You have been a problem long enough. You will not take away everything I've been working years for."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Marcus glared at me.

"It means burn in hell, brother." I grabbed him by the neck with one hand and grabbed him by the back of his head with the other. He tried to pull away but I shoved him into the wall. "Come in Jane." Jane walked in holding a blow torch, smiling widely as she brought it close to brother.

"Good bye, Marcus."


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

I stormed in through the throne room, making my way towards the doors that lead to the hall. No one was there is to stop me, as if they could. I could feel rage build up within me as I thought of Marcus's letter. _What had that perverted vampire Felix done to my Bella! I swear to god, if he put his filthy hands on her…! _I felt an animalistic cry erupt from my throat, as threw the door to Marcus's office wide open. I stomped in only a few feet when my legs stiffened in place.

"What the hell?!"

**Bella POV**

I paced around the room, wondering where Edward ran off too. I could feel my anger and annoyance bubbling to the surface. _After coming here and saying that stuff to Marcus and causing that fight he had the nerve to wonder off somewhere!_ My anger settled down as my guilt took over. _This is my fault. I have no one to be angry at but myself. I was the one who came here. I was the one who was selfish. I was the one who caused the problem. I was the one who made Felix believe that there was something there… What does that have to do with this?... God, I'm just in the wrong about everything!_

I stopped my mad pacing when I heard a small knock at the door. I opened it and saw no one. I looked around but there wasn't a person in sight. _Just what I need, kids messing with me. I suppose Santa Claus is going to come and say that I'm stupid now._ I started to close the door when something on the ground caught my eye. I picked it up and saw it was an envelope with elegant writing across the front reading "Bella". I tore the envelope open and found a folded up piece of paper and key. I placed the key in my pocket, deciding to wonder about that later, and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_I must ask you for your help! Edward had come here, ranting and raving! He has trapped Marcus in his office and we can not get to him! Please come and try to calm Edward before anyone else gets hurt!_

_Aro_

**Felix POV**

I sat in my room, still shocked of the events I had witnessed only moments ago.

_I was in Marcus's office, grieving with him the loss of our special girl. Her time here seemed to have ended before it even begun. Marcus had sent me into the closet inside his office to bring down a box. Its contents were odd objects like burnt pieces of a child-size dress, dead flowers that were years old, old burettes that were once a gift he had given, and pictures of a surprisingly happy Marcus and a beautiful immortal child. Every memento that Marcus had of Bella. I was about to carry it out to him when I heard Aro's voice and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew there was no point in hiding; Aro surely knew I was there. I just couldn't bring myself to move. If went out there when that… thing was still there I wouldn't have been able to control myself. So I waited. As I did I listened in on the conversation, if that's what you would call it, being exchanged between the two brothers. Suddenly the conversation took a strange turn when I heard the crashing. I the door opened in close as Aro called out to Jane. I listened carefully, trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly an unbelievable cry of pain. I tried to move but my feet were working against me. Suddenly, everything went quite. I just stood there frozen. I was still frozen when Aro opened the door to the closet. Looked at me then at the box in my arms, lifting the lid to see what lied inside. He pulled the box from my arms and tossed it onto the burning carcass a few feet away from me. Aro turned back to me, with that sick smirk on his face. "Jane, why don't you take Felix back to his room?" The small vampire grabbed me by my arm and guided me back to my room, plopping me on the couch._

"Marcus…" I thought of sitting there and just staying there, morning the loss of both my love and my only ally when I heard a growl rip through the halls of the palace. I listened carefully, trying to place who that came from, when I suddenly heard a shocked voice that made my rage climax above anything else. _The Cullen boy. Everything is his fault. If he only stayed away from Bella none of this would have happened. Well, I can surely take some pleasure in taking my frustrations out on him! _I stood up, my legs finally wanting to make peace with me, and strode off towards Marcus's office where I was sure the boy was, for what else could have shocked him? I stopped short at the corner when I saw Hiadi slowly close the door to Marcus's office and lock it. _They are all in on it. _I realized. Hiadi, of course could feel my closeness and walked toward me, her face emotionless, as she handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"From Aro. I suggest you wait." Hiadi, said as she walked off. I wanted to ask her what I was waiting for but decided against it. Aro, no doubt, had something planned and whatever it was I was sure I would see it soon.

A few moments passed when suddenly Bella came running down the hall, stopping in front of Marcus's office. I felt a surge of panic rush through me when I saw her. _What are you trying to pull Aro?! _Bella reached into her pocket and pulled a key from her pocket. She stuck it in the door and walked in. there was only silence for a few moments but then the Cullen boy spoke.

"Bella, wait! Please! I know what this looks like but you have to believe me! I didn-" The boy's speech was cut short as a hideous growl erupted from the room. I ran over in time to see Bella attack the Cullen.

"Bella, sto-" I started to cry out when a hand flew over my mouth and was thrown back into the hall. Aro glared at me and pointed to the note in my hand. I opened hastily a read it.

_If you don't want anything to happen to Bella then I suggest you forget everything you've seen and heard and you never speak a word of it to Bella._

_Now, go to your room._

**Aro POV**

Everything went silent. I smiled at Felix as he glared at me after reading the note. I half expected him to throw the note in my face but after a moment he obliged and stormed off to his room. _I love my notes. They are just so much fun._ I praised myself on the progress I have made. Now, it was time to seal the deal. I walked into my now dead brother's office. Bella was crumbled to the floor, sobbing to herself. I looked about and saw that now Edward's burnt carcass joined Marcus's. It's a shame, to lose such a talent to the flames but I believe I've gained a much more valuable one.

I knelt down to Bella, trying to look as morbid as I could, despite how amused I was. "There, there Bella."

"Oh Aro! I didn't mean to! I- I-" Bella chocked on her own words. I felt a tug to the side of my mouth but fought it. The rage the consumed her, the blind rage that was the true vampire in us all, took hold of her body and used it to it's full advantage. "I don't understand why Edward would do this to Marcus! I just- Oh Aro!"

I took her lightly into my arms and petted her head lightly. It was amusing. It was almost like the time when she fled from Marcus's arms and into mine when she was an immortal child, and took in everything I told her. Now, once again she clung to me, ready to drink in anything I said/ "It's because Marcus had asked Edward to let you stay here and continue the experiment. Marcus was a huge backer for it. Edward… Didn't like it."

"Father… Father was…?"

"Yes my child. And to honor him, I believe we should continue. But, I think a necessary change is in order. One that will make you strong enough to have it work to your advantage." I waited for some kind of response from Bella but she just sat there silently. A small knock came to the door. "Come in."

Demetri and Alec walked into the room, paying no mind to the two dead vampires that were inside, and dragged in a struggling human male, demanding to be set free. I took the human roughly by the arm and threw him in front of Bella.

"Well?"

Bella looked down at the human for a moment before taking him into her arms. "It's all over now anyway."

With that, she sunk her teeth into human's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aro POV**

Bella has been molding her powers well over the last month. Not only can she stretch her power around the entire room but she can only close it around a victims mind which we learned after bring her forth human. He was screaming and it irritated her. She seems to becoming more and more irritable. Truthfully she may be even more ruthless than Jane. She was most certainly, my new favorite. If things weren't any better, it seems that Felix to my threat to heart, for he had avoided Bella for the entire month.

Bella stepped into the throne room, dressed in the Volturi robes, her once golden eyes now red with the blood of her human victims. I was both impressed and pleased at how well she made the transition from animal to human. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to revel in this fact, since the obstacle that knew that was eventually coming was only minutes away.

"The Cullens called." I watched Bella's reaction, but she just stood there listening. I turned to my remaining brother Caius. Though he wouldn't say it he was also pleased with how Bella turned out/ He even went as far as to have a conversation with her which is a feat for him.

"They were concerned about you and Edward." Still no reaction. This was good. This pleased me.

"I've told them that things were fine but they are suspicious since Edward hasn't called them and that none of their calls are reaching him." That was due to the fact after Bella finished off that first human Edward's phone rang. The caller ID said it was Alice. I had asked Bella what she wanted to do with it and she took it and threw it into the fire with it's owners remains. No doubt Alice had something to do with the rest of the Cullen's suspicions.

"Anyway, it seems that they had decided to come here to see what's going on for themselves. It turns out that they had made the call shortly after being dropped off from the airport." This time Bella reacted. She looked right at me, concern obvious to her features.

"What should I do?" She asked. "It's not like we have a body to give them." I had to keep myself from laughing. With all that could happen THAT was what was concerning her. _What amusement Bella is._

"What you will do is represent yourself as the princess of the Volturi that you are." I said, motioning to Marcus's empty chair. She just stood staring at it like it would turn to dust if she touched it. Every afternoon when we would finish training I would either find her outside of Marcus's office staring at the door or in her staring at the chair. It seemed to be obsession of hers. I considered throwing out the chair and replacing it a few times but decided against it, since it may do more harm than good.

"Hurry now." Caius spoke up for the first time. "They will here in a matter of seconds."

Bella stared at the chair for a moment more before approaching it and carefully sitting down as the doors opened to allow our guest in.

_And now the real game begins._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

Never once did I not feel remorse for what I did to Edward. Never once did I not know that all of this was my fault... Never once did I regret what I am doing for Aro now after the incident. My father wanted to have me studied by him. Wanted my power to grow. Wanted me to step up to his level. And I have But without him. Now not only am I at his level I am now in his position, as a Princess of the Voultri. Fine. That's just fine.

Still, I couldn't help but feel uneasy when I saw the Cullens appear through the main doors. Despite everything that I was willing to do and let happen I don't think I could take it for them to not understand why I did what I did. Caius called it my "pathetic attempt to hang onto the human world like the abnormal 'vegitarian' vampires that so stupidly call themselves family". Maybe that's true...

**Aro's POV**

I rose from my seat and approached Carlisle. "It's wonderful to see you all. It's been too long."

"Yes it has Aro. Not since the our encounter concerning Nessie." Carlisle said, putting an arm around Esme who just stared at Bella.

"Speaking of which, where is little Nessie? I would have thought she would have come with you on this nice, little visit." From what I could see the only people who accompanied them was Jasper and Alice, who both seemed to try and study me, oh how fun, and Emmet and Rosalie, who seemed to be eyeing Bella. "How unfortunate."

"Well her wedding was last week and she is still settling into her new life." Carlisle explained. "We didn't think a sudden trip was such a good idea."

"Ah, yes. I do remember receiving an invitation to that. Please relay my happy my happy thoughts and wishes to both her and the wolf boy."

"Of course." Esme replied, finally tearing her eyes away from Bella. "It was quiet a happy occasion."

"Too bad you missed it." Rosalie hissed, glaring at Bella.

"Rosaile..." Emmet warned.

"Yes, too bad." Bella replied, her voice holding no emotion. All of the Cullens' eyes floated up to Bella, eyeing her skeptically.

"Well, I think before we continue onto this visit you all should feed and Bella hasn't had anything to drink in awhile." I stepped in, walking back to my seat.

"We fed before we came." Jasper spoke up.

"Oh, well then Bella just has too. It should merely take a moment." I smiled to myself as I thought of what was to happen next. Alec suddenly busted through the doors, carrying in a struggling male child. I picked this one out especially for today.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, eyeing the child.

"This will take merely a moment." I said, watching excitedly as Bella took the wiggling child from Alec and placed it in her lap. She wrapped her hand tightly around the child's neck to hold it still before sinking her teeth into his flesh. The child gave a few small cries for its mother before going limp in Bella's arms. Bella lightly knocked the boy from her lap, wiping away a few small traces of blood her mouth. I turned my attention the Cullens. How amusing, there gapped mouths as they stared at Bella in horror.

"Am I needed at the moment?" Bella asked.

"Oh, no. You may go now." I smiled at her as she rose and walked out of the room.

Things will get interesting soon.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my room and looked at the invitation to my daughter's wedding. _Wow, I didn't even notice. I seem to be losing all traces of time these days. Of course, what is time to an undead creature?_ I was broken from my thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. When I went to open it I was more than slightly surprised.

"Can I help you Emmet?"

"Yes, you can explain to me what the hell is going on here." He said through gritting teeth. I expected a confrontation like this from Rosalie but not from Emmet. Still I must keep my composure.

"Am I supposed to know what you mean by that?"

"That child... how could you just..."

"Aro said it would be best to switch to expand my power. It really is. Plus it's much more delicious than little animals."

"And does Edward think this to be the best thing?" Emmet asked, trying his best to intimidate me.

"He doesn't really think of anything anymore... Or do anything anymore for that matter..." I said, watching the changing expression sweep across Emmet's face.

"Bella... Alice had a vision... Did you do something to Edward?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve... And unfortunately now that you let that slip, you as well." I quickly grabbed Emmet by the shirt and through him into the room, shutting the door, revealing Jane who was standing behind it.

"What a shame..."

**Felix's POV**

I lied down on the couch in my room that I have been restricted to until the Cullens left. Staring at the ceiling I tried to think of a way to give the Cullens some warning of what Aro is up to but every time I came up with something there was always the complication of one of the others getting in the way... At this rate...

"Marcus... He's destroying her..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Aro's POV**

"You seem anxious Alice. Mind showing me what is on your mind?" I asked with a smile, extending my hand out to her. Alice eyed my hand suspiciously, clinging onto Jasper's arm.

"I was just thinking that Emmet and Bella have been gone for awhile. I was wondering where they are." Alice said. I couldn't help but smile. I knew that Alice must have seen what Bella had done to Edward, which is why this visit was prompted so eagerly by the Cullens. There was no doubt that she would tell the rest of them, making them worried. After coming here they would have questions and after Bella's performance with that small child, they would demand answers.

My plan almost fell through the cracks when all of them wanted to see Bella at once. Fortunately, they listened when I told them that she has been mentally unstable for awhile and that all of them charging in at once could cause her to have a manic episode. I told them that the best person to put on the task of seeing Bella would be Emmet. Emmet is the strongest of all the Cullens physically and could be a problem in my plans, so I thought it best to get rid of him. Once Emmet is out of the way, destroying the rest of the Cullens will be an easier task.

_It's such a waste._ _Such wonderful abilities and amazing potential to become one of us. To disappear completely... Truly a waste._

"Don't worry." I said to Alice. "I'm sure that they are completely fine. After all, it's been awhile since any of you saw her. They are probably just catching up." _Such a dreadful waste. Alice's ability would have been so useful. But unfortunately, she as well, is also problem person in my plans._

Rosalie suddenly started heading towards the door. Demetri quickly moved to block her way. "And just where do you think you are going?" Rosalie didn't waver under Demetri's intense stare. "I'm going to go see what is keeping Emmet."

Demetri shook his head at her. "That would be ill advised as of Bella's current emotional state-"

"I don't give a damn about that!" Rosalie growled at him. "I want to see Emmet and I want to see him now! I could care less if that cold bitch has some kind of mental break! She's obviously isn't alright in the head already!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle hissed at her. "Enough. I'm sure he'll back any minute with Bella and we'll get all the answers we need." Rosalie stared at him for a moment before backing down from Demetri and rejoining the rest of the Cullens. _Really... The overly emotional way that they get when someone in their clan just disappears for awhile... It's almost comical if you watch it just right._

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they will be back any minute now." I said, smiling to the Cullens. _By now, Bella and Jane must have killed Emmet. So good to see those two finally getting along together... Soon they will walk in together, wrapped up in Bella's arm will be... Ah! Here we go! Things are going to be so interesting from here on in!_

The door suddenly opened, Bella and Jane walked in side by side. One of Bella's sleeves were torn and slightly burnt. Bella held a bundle wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. It's positioning in her arms was like she was cradling a baby. I looked over towards the Cullens. They were staring at Bella and the bundle, most likely wondering what's in it. Bella walked towards me, Jane at her side,and carefully placed the bundle at my feet. She moved away and slowly lowered herself into Marcus's former seat. I leaned forward and grabbed the end of the bundle and slowly began to unwrap it. I moved the blanket around till there was only one fold covering what lay in bundle. I glanced over towards the Cullens, who were watching the bundle intensely.

_And so the fun begins. _I pulled back the last fold, revealing all that was left: Emmet's head.


End file.
